Star: Hidden Love Child
by LostRedRose
Summary: A secret child is all grown up and her past is revealed. Will her mother accept the child she gave up years ago or will the child's father take her away forever? This is my first story so please be gentle with me. Please leave reviews.
1. Prologue: Star

Prologue

The cries of a newborn kitten echoed in the alley. Her tiny fingers clung to her mother's fur; her cries slowly stopping as she felt for the first time the warmth from her mother.

Her eyes opened. Bright brown eyes looked around up at her mother.

"She's perfect, just perfect and so beautiful." Her mother smiled and gently stroked the child's head. "My perfect baby girl is so beautiful." The kitten smiled and yawned.

"You sure you want to this? She would be better off with you; you are her mother after all."

"No. she can't stay with me. She would have no life with me. She deserves better than what I can offer her." Tears started to fall down her face as she held the kitten closer.

"It's only right that you name her. She is your child."

The kitten yawned again. She smiled at her mother as she fell into sleep. "Star. Her name is Star." Her mother gently kissed her. "Grow up and be good my little Star. Maybe one day I'll get to see you again.

With that she handed the kitten over to waiting arms. "Your little star will be safe, I promise you. She has a good home waiting for her." As her kitten disappeared into the night in a stranger's arms, the mother buried her face in her hands and cried.


	2. Demeter is a mother?

1.

"Demeter, you ok? You have been acting strange for the last few weeks?"

Demeter gave Bombaluria a shy smile. "I'm fine. There has been just something on my mind lately." Bombaluria jumped down from the rusted the car. "Are you pregnant?" "I'm not pregnant and if I was Munkustrap would have told every cat in London by now."

Bombaluria laughed. "You got a point there. Besides is London ready to have little versions of him running around?"

"Thanks for the cheering up Bombaluria," said Demeter as she started to walk off. Bombaluria quickly caught up with her and hugged her. "You know I didn't mean it like that. Now tell me what's wrong with you. It will make you feel better." Demeter rolled her eyes. "It will make me leave you alone if you tell me," Bombaluria added.

Demeter sighed. "Fine I'll tell you but you better not tell a soul, especially not Tugger. He can't keep a secret to save his life." Bombaluria nodded. "I promise I won't tell anyone. Now what's been bothering you?" Demeter sat down; she whipped her face and took a deep breath. "A few weeks ago I got word that an old friend of mine had passed away. We hadn't seen each other in awhile so I was heartbroken when I found out the news."

"I see. And what's this got to do with you?" asked Bombaluria. She was growing more and more interested by the minute. "She had…done me a big favor years ago and before she died, she decided it was time the truth came out so to speak."

Bombaluria raised an eyebrow. "What truth, Demeter?" Demeter bit her lip and said nothing. For awhile there was nothing but silents in the junkyard until Bombaluria couldn't take it anymore. "What truth, Demeter?" Bombaluria repeated. Demeter looked up. There were tears in her eyes. "She decided to tell my daughter who her real mother was."

Bombaluria looked at her in shock. "Daughter? You don't have a daughter Demeter." Demeter shook her head. "I do have a daughter; I haven't seen her since the day I gave birth to her. I was so young at the time and I did what I thought was best for her at the time." She buried her face in her hands and cried. Bombaluria wrapped her arms around her. "Its ok, Demeter. It's ok. Everything will be fine." Demeter shook her head again. "No it won't! Bombaluria…my daughter wants to meet me."

"And what's so wrong with that? It seems normal to me for a daughter to want to meet her real mother." Demeter pushed Bombaluria away. "It's not ok with me!" She started to walk away only to fall and breakdown crying again. "What's so wrong about it Demeter? All she wants is to see you face to face."

"I'm not sure if I want to see her; I'm not sure if I even wanted her back then. I don't know anything about her and I haven't given her anything except for her name. She shouldn't want to meet a mother who has had nothing to do with her as she was growing up."

"You gave me my name. Isn't that reason enough to want to meet my mother?"

Demeter and Bombaluria turned and gasped.


	3. Little Truth and Macavity

Demeter and Bombaluria turned and gasped. A young queen entered the junkyard; Demeter could feel her heart melting as she looked into the girl's brown eyes. They were the same eyes that looked up at her that night so long ago. Only on that night she had seen the eyes of a kitten and now she was seeing the eyes of a full grown queen; she was seeing herself in those eyes.

Her fur was reddish brown almost with streaks of black and white. The tip of her tail was white as were the tips of her ears and over her right eye was a single golden colored patch in the shape of a small star. Demeter couldn't breath. She couldn't speak. What was she going to say?

"Isn't me being your daughter reason enough for me to want to see you?" Demeter said nothing again. She just couldn't find the words to speak. Bombaluria gave her a gently shove. "I'm going to leave you two alone for awhile. You need to talk." She threw Demeter a look and walked off. Star simple went to a corner of the junkyard and sat down. For awhile all Demeter and her did was staring at each other before one of them got up the courage to speak.

"How did you know she wasn't your mother?" asked Demeter. Star shrugged. "The looks she would give me sometimes, the ways she acted, and I always didn't look or act anything like her. There were times she would look at me and just start to cry for no reason it seemed, but the reason was is because I reminded her of you. But she was my mother and was there when I needed her."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there…" Demeter hung her head. "Don't be sorry, you did what you thought was best for me. I have no anger or anything against you for giving me up. But…" Star got up and walked over to Demeter. She had a warm smile on her face. "I would like to know my mother and I would like her to know me."

Demeter couldn't help but smile at that. "All these years I knew you were growing up and I always hoped you were happy and healthy. Your life was better without me raising you…You were a lot better off without me."

"How was I better off? How is any kitten better off without their parents? My entire life I have wondered who you are and did you even care when you gave me up. I always assured myself that you did but there were times I thought you didn't want me period."

Demeter shook her head. "It's not true! Of course I cared when I gave you away but it was for your own good. I needed you to be safe and far away from me as possible." She paused and sighed. Star had a look of doubt on her face. What was she thinking when she came here? Her mother wanted nothing to do with her.

"Just forget it. It was a mistake of me even coming here to see you. I always thought that you would come looking for me one day and things would be somewhat normal in my life but now I know that you never wanted me to begin with. At least my father came looking for me…"

Demeter snapped to attention when she heard that. "Father? Your father came looking for you?"

Star nodded. "Yeah he did along time ago. At least he cared enough to find me and take some part in my life when I needed him." Star turned and ran out the junkyard, disappearing down the streets of London leaving Demeter in shock.

All this time she thought her little girl was safe but it was all an illusion. It was all a dream, a fantasy in her head.

Demeter quickly got up. "Bombaluria!"

Bombaluria appeared from the tunnel. "What is it Demeter? What's wrong?"

"We need to find Star and fast. I have the feeling that she is danger now."

"What danger, Demeter?" Bombaluria looked confused but the look on Demeter's face was pure fear. "She said she had met her father along time ago, Bombaluria."

"What is so wrong about that?"

"Her father is the reason I gave Star up when she born. I thought he knew nothing about her let alone where she was."

"Who Demeter? Who were you hiding her from?" Demeter slowly turned towards Bombaluria. A look a fear and worry was on her face; she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. "Macavity…"she replied.


	4. Lost Star

Star lay on her bed. Tears soaked her pillow. All these years and now she knew her mother didn't want her. She was such a fool to believe she did.

"Didn't I tell you she didn't want you?" The voice sent a chill up her spine but she never looked up. "Yeah…I just wanted to think she did." She felt cold fingers pat her on the head. "Don't worry. Daddy is here and he'll make everything better. He always does."

Demeter ran the streets of London, calling star's name. How fool less could she had been? Star had never been safe from Macavity. How did he even find out about her? How long had Star known him? The questions raced in her head but there was no time to answer them. Right now she had to find her daughter at all costs. No telling what Macavity had put in her head.

Knowing she couldn't search all of London alone, Bombaluria had enlisted the help of Alonzo and Munkustrap. Even though Demeter didn't want Munkustrap to know just let about Star; she was more than grateful for his help. They split up each one of them coving a different section of London.

Demeter knew of only one play she thought Star might be. The home where she grew up. The house was located in the middle of London surrounded by other houses and a small lawn.

Demeter jumped through an open window on the first floor. "Star!" She called out. No reply, the house was empty of life. She quickly checked upstairs, only to find Star's bedroom, empty as the rest of the house. Demeter looked around and suddenly smelled something very familiar to her. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end. "Macavity!" She spun around but no one was there. Still, he had been here as well and if he had been here so had Star, but where were they now?

Demeter franticly searched the rest of the house for clues but found nothing that could lead her to Star. Defeated, she left the house and continued on with her search. Star had to be somewhere in London.


	5. True Nature

Star awoke hours later. Her head throbbed with pain; her body felt like a lead weight. Confused and dazed, she looked around; she was no longer in her bedroom. Star was in dimly lit room. It was cold and smelled of mold and rotting fish.

Slowly Star struggled to get to her feet but immediately feel back down. Her body just wouldn't support her. "I wouldn't try to stand for awhile, my dear daughter. You'll hurt yourself and I would hate to see you hurt." Macavity gave a spine chilling laugh. He walked into the room slowly his eyes fixed on Star.

Star struggled to sit up again. "I trusted you…you're my father." Macavity laughed again. "That maybe Star but your mother tried to hide you from me. She really thought that you would be safe from me. I been watching you your entire life; I have watched you play, eat, cry, and sleep. You act just like Demeter. Letting your mind fool you into thinking that I actually cared about you. You, Star, are my tool and when I am done with you, I will dispose of you."

"What do you need me for? If you don't want me than let me go?" Macavity just smiled. "You are the key star. You are the one this I know Demeter will come looking for. After all she loves her little girl." Star felt her heart skip a beat. Macavity pleasured the look of horror on her face. "I would rest up if I was you."

He left the room slamming and locking the door behind him. Star let her body fall the cold floor; she couldn't believe everything she just heard. Her own father had been using her the whole time; he never wanted her. She had to find away to escape. If Macavity was using her as bait then Demeter was walking right into his trap. Star tried again and again to get up. She would warn Demeter or die trying.


	6. Trapped

"Please tell me you found something," said Demeter. She was nervous, scared, and worried. Bombaluria shook her head. "Sorry Demeter but I found nothing on my side." Demeter's hopes were sinking more and more. Munkustrap wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "We'll find her. Let's wait for Alonzo for now. Maybe he found something on his end of London."

They waited in silence. No one wanted to speak. Then again no one really knew what to say. The search had gone on for hours now; it was getting dark now and still no clues or signs of Star or Macavity. Demeter was slowly starting to give up hope that she would ever see Star alive again.

"This is all my fault; I should have taken her back when I had the chance or at least had warned her about Macavity." Munkustrap hugged her tighter. "Don't blame yourself for this. We all know Macavity probability had this planned out from the start." Demeter was starting to cry. "Still, I could have done something about it. I should have protected her better than I did."

Before Munkustrap could say anything, Alonzo appeared. "I have some good news, bad news, and more good news."

"Don't keep us waiting, Alonzo. Tell us," said Bombaluria.

"A friend of mine that lives across the tracks told me he saw a female cat matching Star about two or three hours ago. The bad news is that she is hurt bad and Macavity has been seen in the area along with some of his goons." Demeter felt her heart stop. "What's the other good news?" she asked. "I know where to find her but we got to move fast. I got a shortcut in mind that will hopefully put us ahead of Macavity."

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" They took off, Alonzo leading the way. "Where is she Alonzo?" Demeter asked. "In that abandoned part of London, the old town circle. It's that area that going to be demolished and rebuilt soon. Don't worry Demeter; this shortcut will get us there in no time."

They headed downtown doing their best to the crowds. Alonzo's shortcut was an alley that ran behind a several buildings. Even though the shortcut did cut back some time from the trip, it was dark by the time they reached the abandoned circle.

The area was beyond dark. There were was only one street light and it was flickering on and off. The place had an eerie silence to it, no sounds or noise could be heard. The buildings were dark and many were boarded up. From broken windows and doors invisible eyes seem to watch their ever move.

"Where to now, Alonzo?" Munkustrap asked. Before Alonzo could answer, Demeter felt a chill go down her spine. She knew where Star was. She took off running towards the far end of the circle with the other, though surprised, not too far behind.

At the end sat a single building. It was just as dark as the others with broken windows and no door. Demeter didn't hesitate; she ran right in and headed up the stairs. Parts of the rotting wood gave way under her feet nearly causing her to fall through the floor. Halfway up Demeter heard something; she paused to listen. She heard it again. A groan, a very faint groan of pain reached her ears. Demeter moved even faster.

Op the stairs there were four rooms. Demeter had to pause and listen again. The groan came in loud and clear once again. In the third room, on the floor, with her side bleeding lay Star. She was barley conscious. One hand clung to her side as if trying to stop the bleeding.

"Star!" Demeter rushed to her. "Star please say something!"

"Mom…it's a trap. It's a trap," She whispered as she started to pass out. "What? What's a trap? Star please wake up." But Star was now unconscious and didn't response. Demeter couldn't move her alone. "I'll be back with some help."

A laugh came out the darkness. "It is you that will need the help, Demeter." Macavity stepped out the dark like a ghost. Demeter's body froze in place; her heart beat speed up and the air in her lungs felt like it was trapped.

"I have seen to it that your friends are kept busy. It is just you and me right now."


	7. Death Closing

Demeter froze, Macavity laughed with pleasure. "I knew you would come looking for you little girl. You just had to be a mother for once." Demeter said nothing; she only moved herself to Star's unconscious body. "You should have protected her better, Demeter. This is your entire fault; you were her mother and now cause of you, she might not live through the night." Macavity laughed again and slowly walked closer.

"What did you do to her?" Demeter's hands balled up into fists. "She tried to escape. I was surprised, Star is quite the fighter. Like mother, like daughter, like father."

"She is nothing like you," Demeter hissed. "But you thought she would be. That's the reason you gave her up; you were afraid that she would come out just like me. Admit it Demeter, you never wanted her, you never wanted…"

Demeter couldn't control herself anymore. She launched her body and punched Macavity right in the jaw. Macavity staggered backwards. He whipped the little blood from his lip and chuckled. What did I just do? Demeter thought. Before she could jump back, Macavity had her by the throat. He slammed her against the wall; his claws dung into her neck.

"You have just signed your death certificate," he growled. His grip tightened around her throat. Demeter struggled as it got harder and harder to breath, but Macavity was much stronger then her. This was it. She was going to die. Macavity laughed. "Enjoy the afterlife Demeter. May the Everlasting Cat have mercy on your soul." Demeter's eyes began to roll into the back of her head.


	8. Saved

Demeter's eyes rolled back into her head. Macavity couldn't as been happier as his claws tighten around her throat. Tears started to fall from Demeter's eyes. Suddenly Macavity let out a groan of pain. Demeter fell to the ground, gasping for air.

She turned; her eyes grew wide with surprise. Star had tackled Macavity to the ground. She looked over and gave Demeter a weak smile. "Hi mom…," she said. Demeter didn't get a chance to reply. Macavity quickly came to; he grabbed Star by her throat and threw her against the wall. Star screamed in pain. Demeter quickly ran to her side.

Star was still smiling at her. Those brown eyes hadn't lost their light. "I tried mom..," she whispered. "And now you will both die here!" Macavity yelled. He raised his claws to strike.

Just then the window glass shattered! Munkustrap and Alonzo fly into the room. "Munkustrap, why is it Macavity never invites us to his parties? I hate crushing them."

"I don't know Alonzo. Maybe he just doesn't like us. By the way Macavity, your goons are disposed of. So sorry but they wouldn't let us in." Macavity growled. He was about to fight when Bombaluria came flying through the window as well.

"Bombaluria help Demeter get Star out of here. Alonzo and I will take care of our lovely host." Macavity growled and stood his ground. "You'll be getting them over their dead bodies," he hissed.

"More like your dead body Macavity," Munkstrap snapped.

Macavity launched himself at Munkstrap, but Munkstrap ducked and Macavity hit the floor. Macavity jumped back up only to meet Munkstrap's claws against his face. Blood dripped from his face.

Munkstrap didn't give him chance to recover from the blow; he dug his claws into Macavity's shoulders and hurled him into the wall. "Bombaluria! Get Demeter and Star out of here! Alonzo! Help her!"

Bombaluria didn't have to be told twice; she was at Demeter's side in a flash. Alonzo quickly followed. "She's losing a lot of blood," said Demeter. "Don't worry about it right now, Demeter. We'll get you out here. Alonzo, get Star." Alonzo lifted Star onto his shoulders, Star groaned in pain. "Mom…" She reached out for Demeter. She still had that same smile on her face. Demeter took her head. "It will be ok Star. I'll be right here, I promise."

"You can kiss and makeup later. Lets get out of here right," said Bombaluria. She helped Demeter up and started to follow Alonzo out the door. At the doorway, Demeter had her pause. She looked back at Munkstrap, who was struggling with Macavity. "Make him pay, Munkstrap."

Munkstrap winked at her. "Don't worry. I plan to make him do more than pay." Demeter nodded and disappeared out the door with Bombaluria.


	9. Happy Ending

Munkustrap looked over Demeter's shoulder. She was watching Star sleep. "She's going to be ok, Demeter." He wrapped his arms around her. Demeter smiled. "I just want to make sure that she is."

"You are a good mother, Demeter. You protected her well and she knows it."

"I'm not the only one that risked their life for her. If I remember correctly a big, strong man fended off Macavity for us." Munkstrap smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "I did my best."

Munkstrap had done more than his best. Macavity took quite a beating. The fight ended with Macavity receiving a broken arm and retreating. Munkstrap got a nasty gash on left side and a few bruises, but he was ok. Star, on the other hand, had lost consciousness again from the blood lost. For the last few days, she had been sleeping peacefully in coma. Demeter hadn't left her bedside the entire time.

Munkstrap kissed her again. "Promise me you'll get some rest later." Demeter nodded and smiled. "I will. Later. I want to stay here for awhile longer." Munkstrap didn't argue; he just nodded and left the room.

Demeter settled down in a chair and watched Star. But she wasn't seeing a queen sleeping in that bed; she saw little kitten. The same little kitten she had given up so long go.

She reached out and gently smoothed Star's hair. This time she wasn't going to abandon her; she wasn't going to leave her ever again. Demeter yawned, but fought to stay awake. "Promise I'll be right here when you wake up, star. I promise I will." She took Star's hand and to her surprise, Star responded. Demeter looked over to see Star brown eyes looking back at her.

"I know you will be mom. You have always been right here; you're my mom after all." Demeter felt tears starting to form in her eyes. Star gave a sweet smile. "I never got a chance to say this, but thank you mom."

"For what?" Demeter couldn't hold back the tears for much longer. "For everything. For protecting me, for looking out for me, for making sure I had a future even if it wasn't with you. I love you mom."

Demeter started to cry; Star forced herself up and hugged her. "I love you too Star. I love you too."

_Star made a full recovery from her injuries in a month's time. She has been fully accepted by the other Jellicles and since then had developed a relationship with Tumblebrutus. Above all she and Munkstrap, who she calls dad, have also developed a great relationship as father and daughter. As for her and Demeter, mother and daughter couldn't be better. _

**THE END**


End file.
